


Farm Boy Magic

by JedsGayPen



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, Leather Trousers, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedsGayPen/pseuds/JedsGayPen
Summary: Little did Harvey Kinkle know, he was in for a very surprising night.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Nicholas Scratch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Farm Boy Magic

Harvey Kinkle looked up into the night sky, even with the full moon and countless stars, he still had to squint to peer through the darkness of the Greendale woods. He looked about himself, trying to spot anything familiar, but no luck. He couldn’t even recall how he got there. Harvey started to fidget on the spot, and his breathing caught in his throat. He swallowed hard as he realised, he did not know where he was, and he couldn’t see a damned thing!

He balled his hands into fists, shook himself, and took a few tentative steps forward into the dark. The flapping of wings behind Harvey caused him to let out a frightened cry -

“Goddammit!”

_Keep it together Kinkle!_ he thought to himself.

Taking a deep breath, Harvey strode forward with forced confidence. As soon as he moved, a rustling to his left froze him back in place.

“Who’s there?” Harvey cried out. Another rustling to his right spun him round on the spot.

“Hey!” he cried, louder still.

_On three, run! One, Two… Three!_

Harvey took off like lightning, the ground crunching and twigs snapping beneath his feet. He could also hear the rustling following him, either side of him, as he ran. Harvey skidded to a halt and turned, roaring into the darkness. 

“STOP!”

A malevolent giggle responded from the darkness, and Harvey turned tail and ran.

_Oh my god!_

Harvey sprinted into the deep, inky, blackness. Whatever was giggling was still following him, and gaining on him too. Harvey panted in time with his feet connecting hard with the forest floor. _Thump, thump, thump_ … Until his foot found something other than the floor. Before he knew it; Harvey was flipped upside down and floating, in slow motion, through the air. The devilish laughter was surrounding him as he fell hard on the ground. He scrambled back, up against a tree. The laughter appeared behind him, two voices, one in each ear. 

“Mortal boy,” they whispered. Harvey went to cry out, but found a hand as cold as death muffled his attempt. He kicked out and struggled, but found himself held in place by so many icy grips, firm against the bark of the tree. 

As he struggled for freedom, Harvey noticed that whatever had captured him were rounding the tree into his view. He screwed his eyes up tight, not wanting to see his assailants. Harvey’s broad chest was rising and falling rapidly, as he squirmed in vain against his attackers. He whimpered pathetically from behind their hands. 

_Please no, not like this. Brina, where are you?_

“Look at us,” came another chilling whisper, that caused every muscle in Harvey’s body to tense and cramp. He whined in pain, and began to open his eyes. Snivelling, Harvey squinted, still allowing the silhouettes to blur out of full view. 

“No,” he mumbled. 

“Yes! Yes!” the whispers gleefully responded. Harvey opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by an unholy sight. Drooling, blood drenched goblins, frittered about him. Their necks twisted this way and that, as they licked their lips and stroked his face.

“Do you taste sweet mortal?” One of the dripping creatures jeered.

“Is your meat tender?” Another chimed, as it scuttled forward until it was face to face with Harvey. It’s breath smelled of rot, and was cold as a winter morning. “Time for a taste,” it sneered, and lunged at Harvey’s neck. 

Harvey screamed and sat bolt upright in his bed. His breathing was rapid and ragged. His fringe clung to his forehead, and his chest was showing through his sweat soaked vest. 

“Just a dream,” he whispered, “just a dream.”

Paranoia getting the better of him, Harvey peeled the bedclothes off of him, swung his legs to the floor, and padded across his room. He poked his head out of his bedroom door and looked left and right. Nothing. 

_Safe._

Harvey closed the door, and turned to head back to bed. He gasped, as he turned round to see his bed not empty. In it he saw the face of one of the creatures from his nightmares, however, this was painted onto an ornate mask. Beneath it was not a blood drenched, twisted body, but a tan muscular torso, wrapped in a leather harness. The stranger donned a pair of leather trousers also.

“Boo,” a familiar voice, gauchely tossed across the room. 

“Scratch?” Harvey asked.

Nick pulled off his mask, and tossed it to the side.

“Ta-dah,” he quipped, flourishing his hands. 

“What… what are you doing in my room?” Harvey stammered. 

“Well,” Nick smiled. “I heard a poor soul crying out in terror, and thought I’d come and chase the monsters away.” 

Out of nowhere, Nick had produced a riding crop which he slapped into his hand on his last word. 

“Oh,” mumbled Harvey awkwardly. “Well, it was just a dream.” 

Harvey eyed Nick’s chest and felt a flip in his stomach. He rubbed the back of his neck and head with his hand. 

“Thanks, but you can go, it was just a dream,” Harvey repeated, walking toward the bed. 

Nick stood up to meet Harvey. 

“A dream indeed,” Nick grinned, putting a hand on Harvey’s waste. Again, Harvey was hit with an unfamiliar feeling that made his stomach flip, and his breath catch in his throat. He took a half step back, and tapped Nick’s hand away. 

“Yeah, just a dream,” Harvey coughed. “Do you think, you could… ya know?” he mumbled at Nick. 

“Could what?” Nick cocked his head, whilst running the crop up Harvey’s bare leg.

“Stop,” Harvey grumbled, refusing to look at Nick. “Can you go, please,” he continued, offering the same frosty tone, that they usually reserved for one another. 

“If you’re sure that’s what you want,” Nick caught Harvey by the chin and met his eyes. “But, something tells me you’re unsure.”

“What makes you think that?” Harvey asked, staring into Nick’s dark brown eyes. 

_So deep_ , Harvey thought. He had never let himself fall into these eyes before, he had always known he’d get lost in them. 

“This,” Nick giggled, flicking the crop over Harvey’s bulge, that was by no means soft. “I see the spell had its desired effect.” Nick grinned devilishly at Harvey.

“Spell?” Harvey blurted out in confusion. “You cast a spell on me Scratch?”

“And?” Nick retorted. “You’ve had me under your Farm Boy magic for ages now, Kinkle.” 

Nick enveloped Harvey in his arms, and kissed him lustfully. Harvey was stunned, he couldn’t understand what was happening, had every sneer, quip and harsh word been a lie? Or was this one of his tricks, a prank meant to embarrass him?

Nick pulled away and released Harvey from his embrace. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it Farm Boy?” Nick smiled. 

Those words which had always been spat with such venom; this time they glided off Nick’s tongue with...affection? Landing on Harvey’s ears like, what, a light kiss on the cheek? Harvey shook himself inwardly, as he stared dumbly at Nick’s beaming face. His smile was so pure. This couldn’t be a lie Harvey thought - only one person had ever looked at him like that before - and they meant it. 

“This is a very silly little vest Farm Boy,” Nick joked. “I mean, I can see right through it.”

Harvey looked down to see the white cotton hugging his pecs. Patches of his skin could be seen quite visibly through the sweat soaked material. He blushed and tugged at it, to peel it from his skin. 

“It was the dream, it made me sweat,” Harvey mumbled awkwardly. 

“And here’s me hoping I might have got you hot and bothered,” Nick purred. 

He pulled Harvey’s hands away and traced his right nipple through the wet cotton. 

“It really is a silly little vest Kinkle,” Nick said. 

As he did, he ran his hand across Harvey’s chest, leaving in its wake - Harvey’s bare chest. 

“There, that’s better,” Nick said contentedly.

Harvey looked down at his bare torso. He watched as Nick’s finger retraced his nipple. Nick’s touch made him squirm, but not in a bad way. Harvey exhaled, but to his surprise, a little moan came out with it.

“You like that, Farm Boy?” Nick grinned. 

“I...Uh…” Harvey trailed off, and screwed up his face as Nick’s touch made him squirm once again. Nick leant in and kissed Harvey’s neck, all the while letting his hand explore Harvey’s firm chest. Tracing the lines of his pecs, and tweaking at his nipples. Falling across his abs, and stroking his furry trail.

Harvey felt Nick’s crop running up the inside of his thigh. He shifted his weight, leaning into Nick’s kisses. 

“That’s right Farm Boy,” Nick whispered into Harvey’s ear. “Are you mine now?”

Before Harvey knew what was happening, he responded… 

“I’m yours.”

“Good boy,” Nick breathed, as he ran his tongue behind Harvey’s ear. Nick stepped behind Harvey, who lulled his head to the side so Nick could kiss there next, which he did. Nick whispered in Harvey’s ear once more; 

“Good boy.” 

With the lightest tap of Nick’s finger between his shoulder blades, Harvey fell forward onto his bed. An invisible, cold, sensation round his wrists told him he was bound to its surface. A tug - from nothing, nothing Harvey could see - forced his arms out and his face fell into the bedclothes. He felt the same cold bindings wrap themselves around his ankles, and his feet - that were still on the floor of his room - were pulled apart. 

As he was shifted, Harvey was aware of how close his length was to falling out the leg of his baggy boxer shorts. A worry that was short lived - as a light tap from Nick’s crop on his saluting cheeks and his boxers were gone. His cock swung back and forth between his legs on release, and he heard a chuckle from Nick that must have meant the warlock was impressed. 

“I always knew you were more than those beautiful eyes, and rock hard chest Kinkle. You had to be hung. Ironic, how a farm boy would resemble a horse.” 

As he spoke, Nick let his crop run over Harvey’s cheeks. As he concentrated on the sensation, Harvey could begin to feel himself twitch between his legs. Nick must have noticed, as he repositioned his crop, to underneath Harvey’s growing cock.

“You like this, Farm Boy?” Nick asked again.

“I do Sir,” Harvey responded. 

_Sir?_ What had made him call Nick Scratch, Sir?

“Good,” Nick purred, stroking the stiffening length between Harvey’s bound legs, and with a light tap to his cock, Nick brought the crop back to Harvey’s exposed cheeks. Round, meaty and ready for Nick’s crop. Nick gave each a light tap, and Harvey braced himself. A few more firmer taps. 

“Get ready, Farm Boy,” Nick instructed firmly. Harvey held his breath, and then _thwack_ , Nick’s crop bit into his cheek.

“Fuck,” Harvey called out, and then burried his face into the bed to stifle another moan. _Thwack, thwack, thwack._ Each time the crop collided with his peach, Harvey cried out in pleasure, and each time he did - the invisible restraints around his ankles and wrists grew hotter. No longer chilling him, now they were hot!

Between his splayed legs, Harvey’s twitching cock was dripping pre-cum, something Nick could no longer resist. With a snap of his fingers, the crop continued to spank Harvey independently, not as hard as Nick; but Harvey still enjoyed it nonetheless. 

Harvey all of a sudden felt something wet around his cock, and he strained his neck to see Nick’s olive shoulders either side of his thighs. Nick was between his legs, and had taken him into his mouth. The feeling of Nick’s tongue and the wetness of his mouth, made Harvey’s balls twitch and he let out a satisfied growl. 

“Fuck yes Scratch. Swallow my cock!” Harvey grunted. His restraints seared red hot, and Nick took him deep into his throat. 

“Fuuuuuuuck!” Harvey cried out, heaving himself up. With a snap, he could feel the restraints binding him disappear. Pushing himself up onto his arms, he looked down to see Nick, his lips working his thick shaft. Nick was only managing to cover half of Harvey’s considerable length. 

“Need a hand, Scratch?” he quipped. Harvey thrusted his hips towards Nick, burying two thirds of his length into his face. 

Nick’s eyes bulged and he came off Harvey’s cock, spluttering. 

“Fucking Heaven, Farm Boy! Go Easy.” Nick coughed. 

Harvey lined his cock back up with Nick’s lips, and Nick took his tip into his mouth. 

“No,” Harvey said devilishly, as he thrust himself into Nick again. 

This time Harvey managed several full thrusts before Nick needed to stop. Nick looked up at Harvey with tears filling his eyes. 

“Are you mine?” Harvey asked. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Nick whispered back. 

_Daddy_. The word lit a fire in Harvey, and he took Nick’s curls in his fist. Standing up fully, Harvey pulled Nick’s face to his treasure trail, running his face through it. 

“You’re going to relax your throat and take all of me,” Harvey said sternly. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Nick nodded, taking Harvey into his mouth obediently. 

Harvey, fist clamped into Nick’s hair, thrust - hitting the back of his throat again and again. This time Harvey withdrew before Nick needed him too. No coughing or spluttering, just the hollow _gluck, gluck, gluck_ of Nick’s willing throat. 

“You’re a hungry lil warlock, aren’t you Scratch?” Harvey grinned down at him. 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick nodded, smiling sweetly, catching his breath. 

“You know what,” Harvey mused, “I think I prefer, Farm Boy.” 

“Yes, Farm Boy,” Nick smirked. 

Harvey pulled Nick up by his hair, and kissed him passionately. As their tongues danced around each other, Harvey could taste his pre-cum on Nick. They pulled away with a smack of the lips. 

The men stared each other down, then smirked and giggled. 

“I don’t know why you’re laughing, Farm Boy,” Nick scalded. “This isn’t funny,” he continued, grinning.

“No, not at all,” Harvey laughed.

“Don’t laugh,” Nick growled, taking Harvey’s cock in his hand, and giving it a threatening squeeze. He leant into Harvey. 

“You haven’t finished punishing me yet, Farm Boy,” Nick whispered in his ear. 

“Is that right?” Harvey grinned. He picked up the discarded crop from the floor, and bent Nick over the bed. 

“I may not have magic restraints like you, Scratch, but God - No - Satan help you if you move!” Harvey warned the handsome warlock. 

“Yes, Farm Boy, Sir,” Nick cooed. 

Harvey reached round Nick’s waste, and unfastened his leather trousers. He pulled them down and felt Nick’s stiff cock spring free. Once Nick’s tight, muscular cheeks were exposed, Harvey reached back down and stroked Nick’s front. It was not as long as Harvey’s, but was just as thick, if not thicker.

Harvey then raised the crop and brought it hard down on Nick’s rear. Nick hissed in response, and Harvey whipped it down again. 

“Harder, Farm Boy,” Nick spurred him on. 

Harvey threw away any shyness he had for this new experience, and brought the crop down as hard as he could. It collided with Nick with a _crack_. 

“Heaven, yes! Harder!” Nick cried out. 

Harvey obliged again and again. Nick’s toes curling with each impact. 

“Fuck me, Farm Boy,” Nick panted, “Please, I want you inside me.”

Harvey bent down over Nick’s butt and pulled his solid cheeks apart. He spat on to his hole and massaged it in with the tip of his cock. 

“Yes, Kinkle, put it in!” Nick called out. 

With the spit, and Harvey’s length being slick with pre and Nick’s spit, it slid right in. Once again Nick’s toes curled, and Harvey threw his head back looking to the ceiling as he felt Nick’s hole envelope his every inch. 

“Fuck!” they cried out together. 

Harvey grabbed Nick’s harness, as he thrusted again. He pulled Nick up, his hips slapping into Nick’s cheeks. Nick could do nothing but groan with each of Harvey’s powerful thrusts. Groans that were soon muffled when Harvey pulled Nick up high enough so they could kiss. Harvey could still hear Nick’s cries of pleasure through the kiss, and when he pulled away, Nick moaned in Harvey’s face. 

“You like that, Scratch?” Harvey growled, so that Nick could feel his hot breath on his face. 

“I’ve had the Devil inside me, Farm Boy, but you are something else,” Nick panted back. 

He pulled his leather trousers further down, and slid off of Harvery. He stepped out of them, and turned back to Harvey kissing his chest, and running his tongue through his perfect treasure trail.

“Lay down on the bed,” Nick instructed Harvey. 

He did so, looking up at the warlock. They were both stroking their lengths as they smiled at each other. Nick got up on to bed, stradeled Harvey and sat down on his cock. Nick’s eyes rolled in his head, as Harvey felt himself enter Nick’s hole. It was tighter this way, and Harvey bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out. Nick bucked his hips getting a rhythm going. Harvey looked up at his tan torso, his sculpted pecs and hard abs were glistening with sweat. 

_A God_ , Harvey thought. 

The carved V of Nick’s groin pointed Harvey to Nick’s hard cock, which was swaying with his hips. Harvey took it in his hand and started stroking him in time with Nick’s rhythm. 

Nick let out a long moan, and fixed Harvey with a determined look, he quickened his pace as he stared him down. Harvey half laughed in response to the warlock’s lusty gaze, and brought his hips up to meet his cheeks. Their rhythms synchronised, resulting in loud claps, that the men matched with their growls and moans of pleasure. Harvey felt Nick’s cock start to twitch in his hand, and as Nick let out a cry, his cock sprayed all over Harvey’s chest and face. 

“Well damn, Scratch!” Harvey smirked. 

“Don’t stop,” Nick interrupted, still bouncing on his hard length. “I want to feel you finish inside me Harvey.” 

He said the name so breathlessly, it could hardly be heard - but Harvey had heard it. He quickened his thrusts and pounded Nick’s cheeks hard. Harvey didn’t know if it was the way Nick was crying out, the suddenness of it all, or the feeling of Nick dripping down his face; but soon Harvey cried out in time with his release. He felt his cock pump again and again into Nick.

Nick collapsed on the bed next to Harvey, and the two shared a look, and laughed. Nick got up and walked round the bed, as he did, clothes materialised over his body. 

_Shame_ , Harvey thought, propping himself up on his elbow. Although, he wouldn’t forget what he’d seen any time soon. 

Nick looked Harvey up and down, and sneered. 

“You should probably clean yourself up, Farm Boy,” drooled Nick. “You’re drenched,” he winked with a smile. 

With the wink and the flash of the smile, Nick Scratch disappeared as quickly as he’d materialised. 

Harvey let himself fall back onto his pillows, and sighed a laugh. He brought his hands up over his head, revealing his hairy underarms. His arm brushed against something on the opposite pillow. A glossy black box was in the place where Nick’s head had laid only moments ago. A card atop it read: 

_‘Same time tomorrow? -N._

_P.S. wear this…’_

Harvey lifted the lid of the box and inside was a matching goblin mask. He fell back down on the pillow laughing, and reached up and wiped a little of Nick from his face. He’d sleep better now.


End file.
